


Small Bump

by thedark_before_thedawn



Category: Florabella - Fandom, Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedark_before_thedawn/pseuds/thedark_before_thedawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isa has a question for Florence.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. 3 Tiny, Eternal Minutes

“Urgh.” Florence groaned as she checked the time on her phone; it was 7am. She lay on her back staring at the ceiling. She felt sick. She continued staring until the nausea was too much. She jumped off the bed and ran out her bedroom, as fast as she could, to the bathroom, pushing Grace out of the way as she jumped in ahead of her.  
As she knelt down she didn’t feel sick…and then it hit her. Yesterday’s lunch…it was now staring back at her along with last night’s dinner and the enormous sandwich she made herself at 3am. Grace was banging on the door.

“Florence? Are you ok?” She waited for a response. “Flo, I’m coming in.” She opened the door slowly and grimaced as soon as she saw Flo. “Flossie…you ok?”

“What does it look like?” She snapped before throwing up even more.

Grace quickly knelt down at Flo’s side, pulled her hair back with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. “Is there anything you want?” Grace soothed.

“Can you…can you call Isa please.” She said as she crawled away from the toilet and lay flat across the bathroom floor.

“Ok…erm, Flo? What are you doing?”

“It’s cold, feels good.” She sighed as she shut her eyes and waved her sister away to go and call Isa.

*

Isa was round within twenty minutes and walked into the bathroom to find Flo still lying across the tiled floor in her underwear and an oversized t-shirt.

“Flo honey, are you ok?” She whispered as she sat down on the bathroom floor next to Florence. She crossed her legs and pulled Florence so her head was in Isa’s lap and Isa started playing with Florence’s fringe.

Florence looked into Isa’s eyes. “I just threw up.”

“Yeah…?”

“and I’m late…I-I think it worked.” She said as she smiled lightly.

“Worked? What worked…wait, you mean…” Isa sat Florence up facing her “you mean you think you’re pregnant?” She smiled.

Florence nodded and smiled back at Isa. “I think we might be having a baby…but don’t get your hopes up too much, we need to get a test ok? But yes, I think I could be.”

Isa smiled widely and hugged Florence. “I love you.” She whispered as she cupped Florence’s face in her hands and then she leaned in to kiss her.

“Eww Isa! I’ve just thrown up!” She laughed before cupping Isa’s face. “I love you too.” She smiled. 

*

3 minutes. 3 tiny little minutes that felt like eternity. Isa and Flo had locked themselves in the bathroom at Isa’s and were pacing up and down, waiting for the pregnancy test to do its magic.

“How long’s it been?” Flo asked.

“Flo, it’s been two minutes just calm down.”

“But, what if we’re not? What if I’m not pregnant and it’s just a false alarm?”

Isa could see the worry in Flo’s eyes and was pretty sure she was about to start crying. Isa walked to Flo and put her hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing and she then moved them up to cup Florence’s face.

“If…if we’re not pregnant then we try again ok? It’s fine, she said it doesn’t always work and it doesn’t mean something’s wrong with you if it doesn’t work sometimes it just doesn’t so don’t keep worrying ok? Whatever the little pee stick says it will be ok; we’ll be ok.”

“Ok.”

They stayed looking into each other’s eyes before the timer on Isa’s phone went off. Flo walked over to the test that was by the sink and picked it up to look at it. She turned back round a faced Isa.

“So,” she cleared her throat, “how ready are you to be a mum?” She said, the corners of her mouth being pulled up into a big grin.

“What? Florence…are we…don’t joke with me Florence!” She said in disbelief as she looked at her beautiful girlfriend.

“I’m not Isa, look.” She held it out to Isa and as Isa looked down there was the word in clear; “pregnant”.

Isa looked up at Flo, smiled from ear to ear and hugged Florence. She ended up picking her up off the ground and swinging her around.

“We’re having a baby!” She shouted. “WE’RE HAVING A BABY!” She put Flo down but kept her arms wrapped tight around her. “We’re having a baby.” She whispered as she leaned in to kiss Flo. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” She smiled as happy tears started rolling down both their cheeks.


	2. I Love You; Both

“So are we telling them or not?” Isa asked. They were in her car on their way to having dinner at Florence’s mum’s with her mum and Grace. They’d spent the whole car journey debating whether or not to tell Grace and Evelyn yet.  
“Yeah I guess we could…but what if-”

“Oh Jesus Florence” Just yes or no, please for the love of god pick one.” Isa whined.

“Sorry,” Flo mumbled, “I think we should leave it, just until we’ve had the scan.”

“Ok.” Isa sighed. Finally she got an answer. Flo had been extremely indecisive lately, she always had been but lately Isa was losing the will to live. She looked over at Florence who was clearly upset…again thought Isa. Isa took one hand off the steering wheel and reached it over to take Flo’s hand. “I’m sorry.” She said, quickly glancing at Florence.

“No it’s fine, I’m sorry. Pregnancy hormones aren’t exactly mixing well with me.” She joked, half smiling. She would normally take the piss out of herself in situations like this but she was just so tired; she was always tired.

Isa pulled up outside Evelyn’s, cut the engine and got out of the car.

“You ready?” She asked Flo as they started walking up the pathway. She just nodded and took Isa’s hand. Before they reached the door Grace had already opened it and was standing, glaring at Florence, with her arms crossed.

“You ok Gracie?” Flo asked as she walked inside and went to give her sister a hug but Grace turned her back and started walking to the kitchen where their mum was preparing dinner.

“Maybe I would be if my sister wouldn’t ignore me.” She shouted over her shoulder.

“Oh Gracie drop it.” Called Evelyn. “Hello strangers.” She smiled as Flo and Isa walked into the kitchen and she gave them both a hug; Grace still glaring at them.

“Um…Grace? You ok?” Isa asked cautiously.

“Oh just ignore her,” Evelyn dismissed, “She’s in a mood with Florence.”

“What’s she in a mood with me for?” Flo whined.

“You haven’t seen me in three weeks and you’ve ignored pretty much all of my calls.”

“Therefore you should miss my amazing self and want to hug me and declare how much you love and have missed me…get over yourself.”

“Girls, stop or you’re doing the washing up.” Evelyn’s threat immediately shut the girls up. “Oh Isa, I washed the hoody you left here a few weeks ago, I’ll go get it before I forget.” She turned and walked out the room before Isa could thank her.

“I guess I better offer you a drink then.” Grace said grabbing three wine glasses out of the cupboard.

“Oh actually Grace I’ll just have water.”

“Yeah right.” She said reaching for the bottle of wine.

“Grace! Seriously, I’m having water.”

“So you can tell mum I didn’t offer you a drink and then I’ll have to do the washing up? Nice one and I don’t think so.” She started pouring the wine.”

“Grace, I’m not drinking.”

“It’s just one-”

“Put the bottle down or I’ll throw it at your head.”

“Stop being ridi-”

“I’m pregnant Grace…I’m pregnant. Me and Isa are having a baby.” She smiled as she took Isa’s hand again. “I can’t drink because we’re having a baby.”

Grace stopped instantly, put the wine bottle down and turned to face Florence and Isa. “You’re pregnant?!” She announced loudly with an ear to ear grin on her face.

“Yes and shh, mum can’t know yet…I wasn’t even going to tell you yet cause I’m only 8 weeks.”

“Awwwwww Flosssssiiiiieeeeee!!!” She smiled as she bundled Flo and Isa into a tight hug. “How far along are you?” But before Florence could answer Evelyn came back into the kitchen.

“How far along is Flo with what?” She questioned.

“The third album.” Isa quickly lied.

“Oh ok, I thought you said something else. Here’s your hoody Isa.”

“Oh thank you.” She said politely and turned to look at Grace and Florence who were trying not to laugh.

*

Seeing as they all hadn’t seen each other for a while, they had a lot of talk about but all Florence could think about was whether Grace was going to “accidently” blurt out that Florence was pregnant. She kept her eyes on Grace for most of dinner and Evelyn could tell there was something going on.

“So…what’s going on then?” Evelyn said with a slight smirk, her eyes moving from Florence to Isa to Grace and back again. “Grace told you about her new control-freak-boyfriend?”

Florence and Isa turned their heads to stare at Grace along with Evelyn.

“How could you not tell me you have a boyfriend?!” Florence shouted.

Grace knew why, and she couldn’t tell Florence, she knew now wasn’t the right time. So instead she shouted, “Florence is pregnant! Flo and Isa are having a baby and she’s two months along!!”

“YOU BITCH!” Florence shouted as she grabbed a handful of peas and threw them straight at her sister’s head. “I FUCKING TOLD YOU TO NOT SAY ANYTHING! FOR FUCKS SAKE!”

“What the fuck are you having a go at me for?!” Grace shouted back.

“Florence!” Evelyn shouted. Flo backed herself into her seat. She waited for her mum to continue shouting.

“Why didn’t you two tell me?” She asked calmly.

“I…I thought…we were gonna wait till 12 weeks but then Grace was trying to force me to drink wine and then-”

“Florence.”

Flo stopped talking. Evelyn stood up and walked to Flo and Isa who were still sitting down.

“Get up.” She ordered. Flo and Isa complied and then Evelyn stood facing them in between them and hugged them both tightly. “Congratulations!” She shouted. “I love you; both.” She said as she kissed both their cheeks.


	3. "What Happened?"

Grace was standing outside the door. She wanted nothing less than to walk inside…but then what would happen? She took a deep breath and walked inside. She hadn’t even closed the door yet before he shouted out at her.  
“Grace?”

She didn’t say anything.

“GRACE!”

She walked through to the living room; he was sitting there glaring at her.

“Where the fuck have you been?” He asked, turning off the TV.

“I just had dinner with my mum, Florence and Isa, I told you I was earlier. Are you ok?” She asked as she sat down on the sofa opposite him.

“You said you’d be back over an hour ago. Where the fuck have you been then?”

“I’m sorry; Flo just told us she’s pregnant, got a bit overboard on baby talk.” She said, attempting to smile.

“Don’t lie to me.” He said staring into her eyes.

“I was with my family. I told you th-”

“DON’T FUCKING LIE TO ME GRACE!”

“Matt, please…please don’t start this.”

He threw the TV remote straight at the TV, smashing it and making Grace jump.

“Start what Grace?” He stood up and took two steps so he was directly in front of Grace looking down into her eyes. She was silent. “I said, start what Grace?” He said, through gritted teeth.

“I-I’m…I’m just gonna go to bed.” She said as she stood up but as she walked past him he reached back and grabbed her hand.

“Matt, please.” She whispered; but it was too late. He kicked the back of her legs as hard as he could; leaving her on the ground. He then bent down so he was inches away from her face, covered in tears. “Don’t fucking lie to me Grace, I’m sick of it and I’m sick of you.” He went to walk away but then muttered, “fuck this,” and brought his foot up, still wearing his work boots, and then stomped down, straight on Grace’s ribs. She screamed out in pain even though she knew there was no use. She sobbed, her breaths staggered from, presumably, a broken rib or two. She curled up into herself and continued crying. He reached down and grabbed the top of her head, lifting it up by a fistful of hair. “Don’t fucking lie to me.” He threatened and then slammed her head back onto the wooden floor. Her eyes rolled back into her head, she was out cold.

*

Buzz.

Her eyes fluttered.

Another buzz.

She lifted her head slightly from the floor and looked around. She could see a faint glow coming from the light of her phone in just an arm’s reach. She stretched out her fingers and pressed answer.

“Grace?”

“Flo?”

“What are you doing? We’re supposed to be having lunch.”

“What? Wait, what’s the time?”

“Grace, it’s half twelve. Don’t tell me you’ve been asleep?”

“Not exactly.” She sighed.

“Urgh fine, I’m coming to mums then if your still in bed.”

Grace panicked; she wasn’t at mums but before she could tell Florence that Flo had already hung up the phone. She quickly stood up, feeling a sharp pain in her ribs and her head but she ignored them for now; there wasn’t time. She didn’t know where Matt was and she didn’t care as long as it wasn’t here. She grabbed her keys and phone and ran straight to the door and as she slammed it shut she heard him shout after her but she ran. She ran as fast as she could to her car and fumbled with the keys to try to start it. The engine rumbled to life and she drove off as fast as she could but no matter how fast she drove when she sneaked in the front door and turned around Florence was already standing there with her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised.

“Same clothes and bed head? Someone have a bit of fun last night?” She teased.

Grace’s heart sunk. “Don’t.” She whispered as she pushed past her sister and went to walk upstairs to her room.

“Gracie,” Florence tugged on her sleeve, “what’s wrong.” She asked as she saw the tears collecting in her little sister’s eyes.

“Nothing.” She whispered, her voice cracking on the one word as she shook her sister off her sleeve.

Florence, as normal, was having none of it and shadowed her sister to her room. Florence walked straight to Grace’s draws, pulled out an oversized tour t-shirt, stripped off her clothes and put it on.

“What are you doing?” Grace mumbled at her.

“Here,” Flo said chucking one to Grace, “get comfy we’re snuggling.”

“Florence don’t-”

“Do you want me to start singing Destiny’s Child-Girl until you do it or are you just gonna put the t-shirt on and follow my simple instructions?”

Grace picked the t-shirt back off her bed that she’d just dumped it on and started to take her jeans off and then her shirt.

“Grace have you lost weight?” Asked Florence as Grace turned to look at her but Florence’s eyes weren’t with hers instead they were now staring at her sister’s ribs. Grace remembered and instantly pulled the t-shirt on as quick as she could. “Grace.” Florence whispered but Grace ignored her. “Grace!” She shouted. Grace stood still as Florence walked towards her. “Grace, what…what happened?”

Grace stood there silent as Florence lifted her t-shirt up to look at her ribs. “Grace, this is in the shape of a boot…like a pair of Timberland’s.” She said angrily, knowing who had done this. Grace stared directly in front of her, not being able to look Florence in the eyes but she still started crying. It started with one, small, silent tear and then it took over her and she began bawling her eyes out in her sister’s arms. Florence held Grace and slowly rocked her from side to side but her tears were too much, she walked Grace over to her bed and they both lay down; Grace was laying against Florence’s side with her head on her chest.

“Does mum know?” Flo asked softly.

Grace shook her head.

“I don’t even need to ask who this was and I won’t tell mum as long as you never see him again and you let me and Isa deal with this ok?” Florence looked down at Grace but she didn’t say anything. “Grace?”

Grace nodded.

“Good, I’m gonna call Isa ok.” Florence reached over to her phone that she’d put on the bed earlier and called Isa. “Isa, you need to get to here quickly please.” It was all she said before she hung up. 

*

Isa was standing outside, she lifted up the mat to reveal a key which she picked up and opened the door with. “Florence?” She called as she walked inside. She walked to Florence’s old room but it was empty. “Flo?” She called again. She walked up the stairs and knocked on the door of Grace’s room before opening the door and peaking her head inside. Grace was lying on the bed with her arms wrapped around Flo but Grace was asleep.

Flo spent almost an hour talking to Isa about Grace and what they would do. They decided to tell Evelyn but make her promise not to mention it to Grace; it was the only way to make sure Grace didn’t go back to him. They left in the evening and went straight home. Flo was lying on their bed in just her bra and underwear as Isa came in, wearing her Suicidal Tendencies t-shirt and crawled into bed with Flo. Instead of spooning of resting her head on Flo’s chest she did what she’d done every night since they found out Florence was pregnant. She shimmied down Florence’s side, put her head just above Flo’s very slight bump, wrapped her arms around Florence’s waist, kissed the bump and whispered “I love you.” Isa looked up at Florence to see her smiling and gazing back down at her.

“You’re so cute when you do that.” Florence giggled.

Isa laughed at reached her head up to her. “I love you.” She smiled and kiss Flo. She let her hand wonder from being wrapped around Flo’s side to gently rubbing her bump. “I can’t wait to see her tomorrow.” Isa smiled, looking down at the bump.

“Her?” Flo questioned with her eyebrow raised.

“I think it’s a girl.” Isa smiled.

“You wanna make a bet?”

“Deal…what does the winner get?” Isa grinned.

“How about whoever guesses right gets to choose the name…within reason though. If it’s ridiculous I am putting my foot down.” She warned and then kissed Isa on the lips softly. “I love you.” She smiled. “Now got to sleep.”

“Isa resumed her position revolving around the small bump and whispered “I love you too” and drifting off to sleep.


	4. Six Weeks Is A Long Time

“It’s so weird.” Florence said.

“What’s weird hun?” Isa asked curiously, putting down her magazine.

“Right under my fingertips is our baby, I don’t know,” she shrugged, “It’s just kinda weird.”

They were in the waiting room on the maternity ward at the hospital, they’d gone in the afternoon and had managed to avoid most fans and paparazzi and so far only one fan had asked for a picture that Florence kindly agreed to. Isa smiled at Florence as she looked down at her bump and she reached her hand out and took one of Flo’s that was lightly caressing their bump.

“Florence Welch?” Called a midwife from an open door. Isa stood up, keeping her hand interlocked with Florence’s, and led them to the room.

Florence was now half lying down and was squirming as the midwife put the cool blue gel on Florence’s abdomen. “It’s so cold.” She squealed as Isa laughed at her despite being in pain herself as Florence was squeezing her hand way too hard.

“Ok, so…” the midwife moved the scanner across Florence’s belly, “it is quiet early so there won’t be a lot of detail but, here is your baby.” She smiled as she froze the screen and turned it round for Florence and Isa to see.

They were both beaming at the screen with smiles from ear to ear. Isa looked down at Florence, who was still grinning at the screen, and kissed the top of her head. “It’s our baby.” She whispered and kissed her forehead again.

Florence looked up at Isa, still smiling and reached up to gently pull Isa face closer to hers. “I love you.” She smiled as she kissed Isa; the kiss was soft but didn’t last long as they were both smiling too much to move their mouths together as they normally did.

The midwife went to print the scan for Flo and Isa as Florence put her jeans back on.

“So um…” Isa mumbled as the midwife came back in, “what’s the deal with…you know…sex, while she’s pregnant?” Isa asked turning slightly red as Florence stood behind her giggling. Trust Isa to ask that question.

“Well, you should be fine all the way through the pregnancy to continue having sex, giving that you have a normal pregnancy but are you giving birth naturally?”

Florence nodded.

“Well, in that case after giving birth you’ll have a post-natal check-up at around six weeks which will include an examination and after that you should be fine to continue.”

Isa stared at her. “S-six weeks?” She stuttered.

Florence, who was taking the scans out of the midwife’s hand laughed even harder. “Come on.” She laughed as she took Isa’s hand, thanked the midwife and started to walk back through the hospital to the car. “Trust you to be concerned about sex.” Florence giggled again.

“What? Don’t tell me you’re not thinking about it too. Six weeks is a long time.” Isa smiled as she swung hers and Florence’s hands.

“True.” Florence replied as she let go of Isa’s hand and opened the car door. There were a few paparazzi outside but it didn’t bother either of them. They still had never officially announced their relationship but to anyone who saw their tweets it was beyond obvious.

Isa dropped Flo off by her mums as she went to find a parking space. Flo was lost in a daydream as she walked towards her mum’s house but as she walked up the pathway to the door she looked up to see him standing there. It was Matt. Florence went red and slowed her walking speed down. He was leaning against the wall, smoking, and looked up to see her. He threw the fag butt, almost in her direction and stood up straight.

“Um, Matt?” Florence questioned. She’d not met him yet but she knew a nasty bastard when she saw one.

“You gonna let me in then?” He snapped as she came closer towards him and got her key out carefully from her pocket.

“I…I don’t think it’s a good idea, sorry.” She said as she opened the door ever so slightly and tried to walk in as quick as she could but his foot was wedged in front of the door and Florence couldn’t close it. “Matt, now is not a good time ok? Give Grace some space, just let her think.” Florence nearly shouted.

“Think? What the fuck has she got to think about?” He shouted.

“Oh I don’t know, perhaps she might want to think about the fact that her “boyfriend” stamped his foot into her ribs.” Florence answered, getting angrier.

Matt stared her in the eyes, unnerving her slightly. “You know, I’d think someone who’s pregnant like yourself would want to be more careful when talking shit like that to me.” He snarled.

“Go away Matt, you’re not coming in and you’re not seeing Grace.”

Matt barged into the door, that Florence had been trying to push shut with her hands, and stood square on in front of Flo. He edged closer towards her as she tried to back further away from him but the furthest she could go was backing in to the wall. She had nowhere to go now. She kept looking towards the door, hoping Isa would walk through it any second. Matt was still edging closer and he was now almost forehead to forehead with Florence, still staring her out.

“Now, I’m gonna go upstairs and talk to Grace and you’re gonna stay the fuck away and go home with your fucking dyke. Got it?”

“Fuck you Matt.” Florence said as she spat in his face. She knew it was the wrong move even before she did it but she was feeling exceptionally brave today and she wasn’t about to let some psycho cunt bounce her sister off the walls till she was black and blue.

Matt looked into her eyes for a second longer before grabbing Florence by the neck. “I said before you wanna watch the way you speak to me you fucking dyke. Now are you gonna shut the fuck up or am I gonna have to make you?!” He shouted.

“Florence?!”

Florence turned her head to the door as she heard both JJ and Isa call her name. They both walked through the door to see Florence up against the wall with Matt’s hand wrapped around her throat.

“Matt?! What the fuck are you doing?” JJ shouted.

“Your sister.” He replied with a smug face.

Isa was about to launch herself into him but before she could take a step JJ had already rugby tackled Matt to the floor and had landed a few punches into his ribs. Isa watched on for a few seconds before looking at Flo who, not even realising herself, was crying. Isa rushed over to her and wrapped her arms tightly around her waist and then walked her to the door. “JJ can you take care of him please? I’m taking Florence home.” She called over her shoulder as she and Florence walked out the door, down the pathway and into the car. Isa kept one hand locked in Florence’s as she drove them back home; Flo still sobbing on the way.

She took Florence straight upstairs, took her clothes off and put her in bed but she was still sobbing.

“Florence, I’m going to make you a cup of tea ok? I’ll only be a couple of minutes.” She whispered as she kissed Florence’s forehead. But as she went to go downstairs Florence grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards her.

“Isa, stay with me.” She pleaded.

“Florence, I’m only going to be a couple of minutes.”

“Please…” She whispered as fresh tears ran down her face.

Isa looked at her and felt her heart sink. She walked round to her side of the bed, stripped off her clothes and climbed in to join Florence. She went in to her big spoon position with her head resting on Florence’s shoulder, one arm underneath Florence and wrapping round her chest and the other hand was caressing Flo’s stomach.

All Isa could think while she was lying there was what if he had done to Florence what he did to Grace. Isa felt her eyes sting with tears when she thought about what could have happened or if what Matt had done would mean that Florence would wake up bleeding again. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t watch Florence go through that again; she didn’t have it in her to be the one who was strong; to be the one who only cried when she was alone because she needed to be strong for Florence.

Isa could feel Florence’s breathing calm down after a few minutes and she could no longer feel tears running onto her arm or hear Florence sniffling. She lifted her head up to look and Florence and could see that she was already asleep. She planted a kiss on her forehead then put her head back on Florence’s shoulder. She’d never been any good with words and telling Florence how much she loves her but she’d managed to get by with gestures and after this Isa spent the whole night thinking about the perfect gesture and the perfect way to do it; proposing to Florence.


	5. A Deep Breath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa has a question for Florence.

2 bars left. This is it Isa thought. Just keep playing, keep playing. Just breathe.

3…

The finishing note.

2…

A look and nod to Grace.

1…

A deep breathe.

The lights shut off. Everyone knows what’s happening apart from Florence. Isa leaps across the stage quickly and grabs Florence, wrapping her arms tight around her, and pulls her into a tight embrace near the side of the stage.

“What the fu-”

“Shh, honey. Just watch.” Isa pointed to the screen at the back of the stage as she wrapped her arms around Florence’s waist and stood side by side watching with her.

A video started playing with a song in the background. Florence knew the song; it was a cover of Outkast’s Hey Ya! That Isa had shown Florence along with a video some fans had made that Isa had now done the same thing. The screen was filled with videos and images of Florence and Isa together, ones from their two year relationship that they had never confirmed yet never denied. There was the video of Isa proposing on Halloween, one of Florence dancing to Beyoncé, a picture of Flo kissing Isa on Pride and on Valentine’s Day. Photos from when Florence won Sanchez for Isa at a carnival, along with their Florence + Isabella Forever t-shirts, and of when they confessed their love for each other via twitter…whether anyone took it seriously then or not.

Tears were filling Flo’s eyes as well as Isa’s as the video slowly finished.

Ok.

Breathe.

Just breathe.

This is it.

The crowd were cheering but still wondering what was actually going on.

Grace came and tapped Isa on the shoulder as the video finished, held out the mic to her, kissed her cheek and whispered “you can do it” in her ear.

Isa grabbed the mic. Entwined her fingers in Flo’s and lead her to the centre of the stage. She could feel the little black box growing heavier in her pocket but the real hard thing for Isa was not what she was about to do but that she had to speak into a mic in front of all these people; Isa had never been a fan of public speaking. She smiled up at Flo as she looked down at her, eyes still weepy from the video but completely unsure as to what was going on.

“I’ve done this before…but this time I really mean it.” Isa smiled.

Florence raised her eyebrow…she had a hunch.

“Florence Leontine Mary Welch…” tears were filling her eyes and Florence’s. The crowd were “aahhing”.

“…I love you more than anything or anyone…” tears spilled over Florence’s eyes.

“…and…”

Isa fumbled at the box in her pocket, clutched it tightly and took it out of the pocket. She got on one knee, carefully opening the little black box with one hand and holding the mic with the other.

“Will you do me the honour…of marrying me and being my gorgeous wife?”

Florence put her hand over her mouth, tears of joy spilling down her cheeks but her hand couldn’t hide the huge smile spreading across her face. Air was trapped in her throat and she could only nod vigorously. An even bigger smile spread across Isa’s face mixed with a few tears.

Florence leaned her hand towards Isa, grabbed the mic and dropped it on the floor, landing with a thud. She grabbed Isa’s hand and pulled her up in to the tightest hug she could manage, with only herself and Isa being able to feel the bump in between them. They finally pulled back and kissed while the crowd were screaming and cheering. Isa pulled back, took the ring out of the box and placed it on Flo’s finger.

It was perfect.

They kissed one more time before they remembered they still had to perform their final song. Florence then picked the mic back off of the stage, still smiling as the tears started to slowly stop rolling down her face.

“I-” She just put her hand to her mouth giggling trying to pull herself together. “Couldn’t have done it at the end of the show?” She joked to Isa as she tried to clear her throat. Isa just laughed and mouthed “I love you” to Florence.

“I love you too beautiful.” She smiled back and then looked out into the crowd with a big smile on her face. This was perfect. She wanted to stay in this moment forever. “I’m going to try my best at singing…did everyone know about this?” She asked, distracted, turning round to look at the band at her family at the side of the stage who were all laughing and nodding at her. “Ok, this is our last song London, thank you so much for having us. We are Florence + the Machine and this is Cosmic Love.”

Flo started the song like normal for the first half but she slowly moved from centre stage to cling by Isa’s side. This was their song; it always had been and she wanted to perform it with Isa.

They no longer had to hide their relationship and this alone put a smile on Flo’s face. They finished the show with smiles and tears. The show had been a one off show Isa had begged Florence to do before releasing material from their new album. They all linked hands at the edge of the stage and bowed and kissed and waved goodbye as they walked backstage with Florence’s arm draped around Isa’s shoulder and Isa’s arm clinging round Florence’s waist.

They were walking behind everyone else backstage and they were standing in the main corridor were everyone’s dressing rooms were. Flo stopped Isa and turned her around to face her. She leaned down and put her forehead against Isa’s. “I love you.”

Isa smiled up at her. “I love you too you big sop.” She giggled and reached up for a kiss. They didn’t have to hide or pretend anymore. They could be themselves.

They stood there together and had a quiet minute to themselves; just them…and their baby.


	6. "Did You Feel That?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa and Florence go to the park.

Isa opened her eyes. The light coming through the window was too bright and she groaned. She pulled the duvet over herself more as she hugged round Florence’s waist and their bump.  
“Isa?” Florence mumbled sleepily.

Isa lifted her head up to look at Florence, she looked beautiful. Isa’s face lit up with a huge smile when she remembered last night. Isa moved her arm from Florence’s waist and planted her hand on the other side of Florence. She then sat up slightly before straddling Flo just below her growing stomach, covered nicely by one of Sophie’s Kimono’s at the show last night. A smile began to creep up onto Florence’s face when she remembered what Isa was smiling about.

“Good morning beautiful.” Isa smiled before leaning down to kiss Florence.

“Morning.” Florence smiled back.

They sat gazing into each other’s eyes in silence before Isa moved her hands to cup Florence’s face.

“I love you.” She whispered before she kissed Florence again. “We’re getting married.” She giggled. “We are getting married.” She said again, this time a little louder.

“I know.” Florence laughed. “I love you too…you’re going to be a wife.” Florence said, laughing harder.

“Only for you Flo, only for you.” She smiled. She went to kiss Florence again but as her body came into contact with Florence’s she felt something. She sat back up straight and stared at the bump.

“Florence…did…did you feel that?”

“Isa it was-”

“Oh my god, did the baby just-”

“Isa, it wa-”

“Did you feel it?!”

“Isa!” Florence said sternly. “Hun, that was the elastic in my underwear breaking.” She said finally, holding back giggles.

“Oh…well…” Isa sat up straight and looked at Flo who was still lying down, “get up, we’re going out.” She said as she leaned down to kiss Florence then the bump and then she got off Flo and started to get ready.

“Where are we going?” Florence questioned.

*

“Isa where are you taking me?”

They had been walking for twenty minutes and they were somewhere in Crystal Palace. Isa took Flo’s hand and turned the corner. Florence smiled.

“You know where we are now?” Isa asked, smiling herself.

Florence nodded and smiled. They were at a small park round the corner from Isa’s first studio, the Shloft, where they used to spend most of their time. It was also where Isa told Florence that she loved her and where Isa asked Florence to be her girlfriend.

Isa led Florence to their bench underneath a willow tree. Isa sat down and Florence laid with her head on Isa’s lap. Isa reached for Florence’s hand and intertwined their fingers, she then took her other hand and gently rested it on Florence’s stomach; Flo placed her hand on top of Isa’s.

“I love you.” Isa whispered as she kissed Florence’s forehead.

“I love you too.” Florence smiled. “Hey Iz?”

“Yeah?”

“We haven’t talked about baby names.” She said looking up at Isa whilst shielding her eyes from the sun.

“Have you got any then?” Isa asked, knowing Florence had probably got a list of a hundred.

Flo didn’t say anything.

“Florence?” Isa said raising her eyebrows.

“…I have the app.” She confessed, giggling.

“Oh my god, show me.” Isa said, laughing.

Florence took out her phone and found the app. “Shall I just go through the names?”

Isa nodded.

“Ok…Noah?”

“and the Whale.”

“Michael?”

“Jackson.”

“Scott?”

“Pilgrim.”

“Harry?”

“Potter.”

“Isa are you going to do this for all of them?”

“Yes…but I like Harry though.”

Florence sat up next to Isa and Isa put her arm around her, still with a hand on the bump. “Harry?” She looked at Isa. “I like Harry, shall we put Harry on the boy list then?”

“Yep…even though we’re having a girl.” She joked.

“Fine, let’s go through girl names. Emma?”

“Stone.”

“Hayley?”

“Williams.”

“Olive?”

“Oil.”

“Isa!”

“Sorry…continue.”

“Luna?”

“Lovegood…oh my god that is it!”

“You like Luna?” Florence asked raising her eyebrow. She really didn’t think Isa would actually like the names she did.

“How could you not like Luna?!”

“I do like it…but how about Lola?”

Isa smiled at Florence. “If it’s a girl I get to choose the name therefore I will keep it a secret until she’s born.” Isa teased.

“Fine…but if it’s ridiculous I will say no…and we don’t even know if it’s a girl yet.”

“We’ll see.” Said Isa as she smiled and looked away.

They both sat together thinking of names. They hadn’t said anything for a few minutes but Isa was rubbing her hand on the bump as there was no one around.

“Isa…?” Florence turned her head to look at the blonde. “Did you…did you feel that?”

“Was that…?”

They both looked down at Florence’s stomach.

“Well it wasn’t my underwear this time.” Florence moved her hand next to Isa’s on her stomach. They felt it again. “She’s kicking.” Florence smiled as she moved her hand onto Isa’s. She looked at Isa who was still staring at the bump and smiling. Isa’s eyes looked up and met Flo’s.

“She’s moving around in there.” She said, still unable to control her grin. “I love you,” she said cupping Flo’s face, “more than anything.” She kissed Florence softly but then stopped as she saw some paparazzi trying to hide in the corner of her eye. “Come on, let’s go home.” She said as she stood up. She reached for Florence’s hand and pulled her up and they walked hand in hand home with Florence grinning from the small kicks she could still feel in her belly.


	7. I'm Not One With Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months later. Flo and Isa are in Jamaica with others and Grace gives a suggestion.

-2 months later-

 

“Ah, I’ve missed Jamaica!” Flo said, tilting her face towards the sun.

They were sitting on a balcony with Grace, Lucy, Sophie and Mairead as the sun set. They’d come back to Jamaica for a holiday before the festival season began.

“Still don’t think you should be doing Glastonbury.” Isa said as she took a sip of wine.

“Isa, calm your titties. Nothing will happen, it will be fine.” Florence said, rolling her eyes.

“You don’t know that. You could run and jump around and then fall, you are the clumsiest, most accident prone person I know.”

Florence just laughed at Isa but Isa continued to stare at Florence with a worried look on her face.

“Florence, you could-”

“Isa, nothing is going to happen. I promise you. Why are you so worried?”

Isa went red. She hated having to talk about her feelings with just Florence let alone in front of four other people. “Because…” Isa tried to think about how to say what she felt but right now all she felt was under pressure as they were all staring at her, waiting for an explanation.

“Wow, Isa. Oh my goodness I’ve changed my mind. You’ve just completely persuaded me.” Florence mocked as Isa was still quiet.

“Look, I just don’t want to think about the possibility of something bad happening to you or the baby so sorry for wanting to maybe prevent that possibility. Plus, if something did happen I wouldn’t even be able to be there for you.”

“What do you mean?” Florence frowned.

“We’re not married yet. They wouldn’t let me be with you or the baby unless we were.”

“Well get married then.” Grace interrupted. Everyone turned to stare at her like she was insane. “What? I’m just saying you’re in Jamaica, there’s a private beach we could use, you do it at sunset, fly out a few family members, I get ordained online and marry you…it would be fucking amazing.” Grace smiled, proud of herself.

Isa and Florence turned to look at each other, smiling. Isa nodded slightly at Flo, only for her to see. Florence then jumped up and onto Grace’s lap, throwing her arms around her neck and kissing her cheek repeatedly.

“Gracie Gracie Gracie!!” She said and kissed her sisters cheek again. “You are the fucking brains of the family you absolute GENIUS!”

“I know.” She said with a smug smile. “I’m guessing you’re going to put me and Mairead in charge?” She asked even though she already knew the answer.

“Yes please.” She smiled at her sister and then Mairead.

Mairead smiled back and then stood up and reached her hand out to Grace’s. “Come on Grace, we got work to do.”

Grace stood up, taking Mairead’s hand and followed her. Sophie and Lucy also followed them in as the wind started to pick up but Flo and Isa remained outside. Isa stood up and moved to the two person chair that Florence was on, picked up a blanket, snuggled into Florence and wrapped the blanket round them both.

“Isa?”

“Yes?” Isa had her head resting above the bump and was trailing circles on it with her fingertips.

“Why did you decide to propose to me the way that you did?”

Isa stopped. She had not been prepared to actually answer that question to Florence and didn’t even think Flo would ask it. She sat up and took Flo’s hand, fiddling with both their fingers.

“I guess I’ve not been one with words…only gestures and I don’t know, I think I thought that I don’t show you how much I love you enough and you might think it was because I didn’t love you as much as you love me and-”

“Isa,” Florence cupped Isa’s face, “never think that. I know you love me and I know just how much you love me. And I know that all those little things you do for me you do because you love me.” She smiled and kissed Isa softly.

“I know it’s just…” Isa took a deep breath as she thought how to word it, “I thought I should do something that shows you how much I do love you and I thought overcoming my stupid fear of having to talk on stage in front of a ridiculous amount of people and confessing my love for you might just do the trick.” Isa smiled. “I don’t want to hide it anymore. I know we don’t hide it much now but I don’t want to have to hide it at all. I love you and I want people to know I love you.”

Florence smiled at Isa. Isa had never said anything like that before; she really didn’t do words…normally.

“I love you Isa.” She said cupping Isa’s face again and kissing her. “When do you think we should actually announce…you know?” She pointed at the bump. “I’m kinda getting on for six months and I have a weird feeling people might notice.” She joked.

“Whenever you want to announce.” She smiled.

“How about Glastonbury next week?” She smiled.

“One up me why don’t you.” Isa laughed as she kissed Florence again. She then cuddled into her again as they both fell asleep in perfect happiness.


	8. I Do

This was it. Isa was taking deep breathes. She was squeezing Jeremy’s hand as hard as she could as she waited for the love of her life to walk towards her and promise to be with her forever.

“Isa, stop worrying. Everything will be fine so could you please loosen your hand?” Jeremy whispered in her ear.

“Oh…sorry hun.” She replied with a small smile.

As she waited she dug her, for once, bare feet into the warm sand as her long flowing dress tickled the tops of her feet. She was looking at her feet for only a moment when Jeremy whispered “Isa” in her ear. She looked up at him then at Grace who was standing slightly behind Isa, she could tell by the look on her face that Florence was there. Isa took a deep breath and looked.

She was beautiful. Her hair was down and, like Isa, she had a ring of flowers in her hair. They both decided to wear ones from the show of the night they first kissed. Florence’s dress, like Isa’s, was white and flowed down to her feet but the material was pinched at the middle to one side, showing off their perfect little bump. She had one arm linking with JJ’s who was walking her down the parting of their guests, who all decided to stand during the short ceremony. Florence made her way past everyone and was now just feet away from Isa. JJ kissed her cheek then went to stand next to Evelyn. Florence turned to look at Isa, her whole face beaming. Isa reached her hand out to her and they went to stand in front of Grace who had managed to get ordained online just in time to marry them.

They stood facing each other, blue eyes gazing into green. They continued staring and smiling as they repeated after Grace and slid the vintage rings on to each other’s fingers. Isa was second to whisper “I do”. Flo had whispered it perfectly and beautifully and as Isa whispered it her voice cracked and a small tear rolled down her cheek. That was all it took for a tear to start running down Florence’s face as well.

“Kiss” was the only word Isa heard next as she gazed into Florence’s eyes. Florence then leant down, as Isa threw her arms around Flo’s neck and Flo’s arms round Isa waist, and she kissed her softly, moving her hands up to cup the blonde’s face. As they broke away, smiles returning to their faces, they turned to face their friends and family. Their guests included Evelyn, JJ, Mairead, Chris, Rob, Mark, Tom, Rusty, Lucy, Jeremy, Sophie, Clem and Isa’s brother Jim and they were all smiling and cheering. Isa turned to face at Florence again, she looked up and gazed into her eyes.

“I love you.” Isa whispered. “So much.” She placed a hand on the bump then her other behind Florence’s neck to bring her back down to her level and kiss her for only the second time as her wife.


	9. Glastonbury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're finally at Glastonbury but will it all go smoothly?

Glastonbury. They were finally here! They came on the Friday obviously not wanting to miss any of the festival, but Isa was still worried. Flo had been tired all the time and the morning sickness had gotten worse, she hasn’t even performed while pregnant yet and what if she fell? She stopped thinking about it and just stared adoringly at Florence as they made their way to the BBC 3 press area. They had a ten minute interview with Edith Bowman and they were just praying that no one noticed the bump that was hiding under Florence’s extremely floaty dress. Eyes were on the couple enough as it was after Isa’s public proposal the wedding somehow leaked into tabloids but they wanted to announce this themselves; they needed some sort of control over their chaotic life. Mairead was lurking constantly over their shoulders waiting to dive in in case questions got too personal. Edith noticed Florence was pregnant; how could she not when their hug was clearly separated by a rather large bump, but luckily she kept it to herself. Florence could tell and as the interview closed Florence hugged her and whispered “thank you” in her ear.

“So, are we camping it or staying in the hotel nearby?” Isa had arranged both in case Florence didn’t want to sleep on a cold hard ground and, to be honest; Isa didn’t want her sleeping on the ground.

“Erm, how about we camp for one night and if it’s shit then we can go to the hotel tomorrow night.” She smiled as they headed, hand in hand, towards the guys who were standings by the cider van.

“FLOOOO!!” Chris shouted probably half-drunk by now.

“Hey guys.” She walked over hugging Rob.

“Isa, why aren’t you drunk yet?” Rob asked, clearly tipsy himself.

“If Flo’s not drinking, I’m not drinking.” She smiled at Flo holding her hand. Isa had made a promise to not drink at all while Florence was pregnant. She didn’t even have a glass of wine with a meal. It all came after the “quiet night out”.

“You guys are so boring!” Rob joked.

“Why you have to be preggo at Glasto Flo?” Chris almost shouted.

Florence went bright red and Isa’s eyes were wide with panic. Had he actually just shouted that out? They were surrounded by people and what if someone heard? Could he at least keep his mouth shut until tomorrow when they wanted to announce it themselves?

“Chris, I swear to god if you let this out before they announce it themselves I will kill you.” Mairead said before Isa could shout at him herself. “Now, let’s go see some bands.”

———————————————-THE NEXT MORNING——————————————-

Florence sat up straight, not again she thought. She quickly unzipped hers and Isa’s section in the tent and fumbled around sleepily for the bucket. She loved that she and Isa were finally having a baby and she loved that she was pregnant but the morning sickness was taking its toll on Florence. She was sick…a lot and instantly regretted the extra large portion of noodles she (barely) shared with Isa.

“Florence?” She heard Isa move closer to her and then felt her cool hand brushing her hair out of her face and holding it back while her other hand rubbed her back. “It’s ok, it’s ok.” She said kissing the back of her neck. Out of the pair it had always been Isa that had hated sick and couldn’t stand it but since the morning sickness started she hadn’t so much as grimaced at the sight of it.

Florence, finally feeling like there was nothing more to throw up, pulled away from the bucket and sat with her knees up, rested her elbows on them and put her head in her hands. Isa took the bucket and placed it outside the tent, there was only so much of the smell of vomit that Isa could actually take. Isa then made her way over to Florence sitting with her legs open in front of her and pulling her into her chest for a tight embrace. She kissed the top of her head as she played with her hair.

“Thank you.” Florence said wrapping her arms around Isa tighter.

“That’s ok honey; it’s the least I can do.” She smiled down at her. “You know what we’re doing today?”

“Huh?” Florence mumbled trying to sleep off the nausea.

“We’re playing Glastonbury.” She whispered.

Florence smiled and brought her head up to look at her. “I can’t wait.” She giggled.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Isa leaned in to kiss Florence.

“Ew, Isa! I’ve just been sick; I can still taste it in my mouth.” Florence squealed.

“I don’t care.” She giggled and kissed Florence on the lips. Florence turned around so she was sitting, in the gap between Isa’s legs, with her legs wrapped round Isa’s waist and her bump pressed up against the blonde’s stomach.

They stopped kissing. They pulled away from each other and looked straight into each other’s eyes.

“Can you feel that?” Florence smiled as she placed a hand on their bump.

Isa just nodded whilst smiling and staring at their bump. She moved her hand towards Florence’s and placed it lightly on the bump. Another 10 kicks. Isa smiled and placed her other hand on the bump.

“I love you.” She whispered, her lips lightly brushing against the bump as she spoke. “I love you so much.” She said again. She kissed Florence’s bump and then brought her head up to kiss Florence who had just been watching and smiling at Isa the whole time. Isa did this every day. She would wake up every morning in the same position she’d fallen asleep in; snuggled down Florence’s left side with her arm wrapped over around the bump, her head resting on Florence just above it and then she’d whisper “I love you” and kiss where their baby was.

“What you grinning at?” Isa giggled.

“You.” She grinned just staring into Isa’s irresistible blue eyes. They felt more kicks. “She’s moving around.” Florence smiled, her eyes were welling up. The baby had obviously kicked before but when Flo stopped to think about it the fact that hers and Isa’s baby was inside her it overwhelmed Florence and she became emotional.

“I love you.” Smiled Isa as she stood up. “Come on Flo, let’s get up and then meet the guys ok?”

Flo nodded. “I love you too.” She said standing up and hugging Isa. “I think we’re gonna have to kick Grace awake. I don’t know how much she drunk last night but if she went out with the guys I’m guessing she wants to die right now.” Florence giggled.

“Well, if that doesn’t work we can always waft that bucket you threw up in under her nose.” Isa laughed.

——————————————————-ON STAGE———————————————————

Last song of their set; Rabbit Heart. Florence had danced around the stage in her floating dress that hid her bump well from people who wouldn’t look for it, but for those that would…she guessed they were just waiting for her to say it.

Isa had, unusually, kept her eyes off her keyboard for most of the set; she watched and waited for something to go wrong, for Florence to fall over or another crazy fan run onto the stage. Florence had promised not to climb anything this year and not to run dive into the crowd, two promises she had kept…so far.

Dog Days had finished and this was their last song. This was when Florence would announce. She was standing to the left of the stage by Isa and then wondered to the middle grabbing the mic. and smiling.

“Glastonbury, this…has been…AMAZING!”

The crowd was screaming.

“We have one last song for you.”

She looked out at the endless swarm of festival goers and took a deep breathe.

“This last song is called Rabbit Heart…and when I put my hands in the air I want you to sing “raise it up”” She paused and looked to Isa who mouthed “I love you” and gave her an encouraging smile. “And when you sing…” She added, “I want you to sing LOUD! In fact, I want you to sing so loud that this little machine inside me can hear.” She said standing on the edge of the stage and looking down to her bump where she had now placed her hand and began rubbing it.

She looked back up to the crowd smiling and they cheered and screamed and then she looked back at Isa who was just smiling; beaming with joy. She held her arm out to Isa, almost pointing to her, and walked over to the blonde and hugged her.

“So Glastonbury,” she was now wondering back to centre stage, “do you think you can do that? I was impressed with the clapping in Dog Days, I think I could even feel her tapping the rhythm…but I want you to sing to sing even LOUDER! I want to see arms raising up, I want to feel a punch in my ribs and I want all girls on shoulders. Now, are you ready?”

The song began and the crowd sang loudly…but something was wrong. Isa could see it, she could see pain in Florence’s eyes; she just wanted to finish the song and get off stage. Florence could feel it, she could feel the little punches…at first, but now this was like stabbing pains and she was worried. Her dress was black but Isa could see something appearing at the lower at the back just as the song was ending. She joined everyone in the middle of the stage to bow when the song finished but she couldn’t stop thinking.

As they came off stage, and were out of sight from the crowd, Florence ran straight to the dressing room she shared with Isa. As Isa came off stage trying to catch Flo she walked towards Mairead and Grace who was wide eyed.

“Isa, quickly.” She said as they ran after Florence.

Isa’s eyes were stinging with tears but she needed to be strong for Flo. They ran past interviewers who had seen Florence run and had thankfully backed off. It was when Isa got into the dressing room that her nightmares and what she had guessed had happened had come true. Florence was slumped on the floor against one of the walls in agony and crying beyond control and as Isa looked down, she saw it. Florence was bleeding.


	10. No Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isa and Florence struggle to come to terms with what's happened.

There were no words. There was only silence contained with sniffles and sobs. Isa clung on to Florence, who had her head on Isa’s chest, and she played with her hair, moving it out of her eyes to avoid Florence’s tears even though it was filling with Isa’s. Grace had come in for an hour to squeeze on to Florence’s hospital bed with them but she could only stand an hour. It was too much for her and knowing that her pain was no way near what Flo and Isa were feeling made it worse for Gracie.

Grace had always been the one to comfort Florence about anything and everything but this…this was Isa’s. They’d been lying there since it happened. Nurses had moved in and out of the room but they had stayed the same. Just holding each other. They hadn’t said a single word to each other yet. Florence had tried to say “I’m sorry” to Isa but she didn’t even get passed “I”. Isa knew was she was going to say and was determined to shut her up before she said something that there was no need for her to say.

It wasn’t Florence’s fault and a part of Florence knew that but who else was there to blame? Isa had warned her not to do Glastonbury and she had ignored her. All Florence could think was why did this have to happen? Everything was perfect but the truth is nothing really is. They couldn’t bare to look at the papers or go on Twitter or even turn on the TV. The world now knew that they’d lost their little boy and the worst part is they would never drop it. Questions about it would be “tip-toed” around by interviewers who would act like they want to be considerate and don’t mind if they don’t answer the questions but the truth is they do mind. All they want is the gossip and as much detail as they can get, they didn’t care whether it hurt them to talk about it; all they would want was and “exclusive”.

They left the hospital after three days and were bombarded with paparazzi outside. They had no respect. Grace was waiting with a car as close to the hospital entrance as she could get and luckily it was only a few metres but Isa was fed up. She was fed up of paparazzi even after two seconds of it. She pushed through with Florence in tow as violently as she could and held the door open for Florence to get straight in. Grace took them to their mums and as they arrived Evelyn was standing, holding the door open for them. She gave Florence a hug but no one said anything. Evelyn let them go straight through without making anyone talk. Florence only needed one person; Isa.

Isa cried with Florence as Florence cried herself to sleep in Isa’s arms once again but Isa couldn’t sleep. She carefully moved a pillow to where she was and placed Flo’s arms so she was now hugging the pillow. Isa, looking around the room, spotted her reflection in a mirror. She was a wreck. She found some wipes and took off all her eyeliner. She checked back to look at Florence before turning back around and carefully creeping out of her bedroom door. She walked to the kitchen where Grace and Evelyn were sat with their hands wrapped round a mug of tea.

“She um…she’s asleep.” Isa said before sitting on a chair herself. She brought her knees up, rested her chin on them and wrapped her arms around her legs. She stared blankly ahead of her before putting her head in her hands. “I just d-don’t know what to do.” She stuttered as tears began to flow down her face.

Grace jumped up and wrapped her arms around the small blonde who fell straight into Grace’s arms. “Shh, it’s going to be ok hun. The worst is over.” She moved her head back slightly so she could look at Isa. She wiped the tears from her face with her thumb, kissed her cheek then wrapped her arms back round her until she calmed down.

Isa moved her hand and let it rest on the table but Evelyn soon moved hers to hold Isa’s. Isa couldn’t make eye contact with either of them. “It’s all my fault.” Isa said, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Isa, I won’t let Florence say that and I’m not letting you say that.” Evelyn said sternly, stroking Isa’s hand. “It was neither of your faults. It was a natural thing that just happened.”

“But I let her play Glastonbury. I let her get on the stage even though I knew it wasn’t going to do her any good.” She said as a few small tears began trickling down her face again. “I can’t even look at her without knowing it was my fault. We haven’t said a word to each other since we got to the hospital. It’s too hard and I don’t know what to do.”

“You have to give it time. It’s the only thing that will make it better; it won’t seem like that but time heals a lot of wounds.”

“But what if we try again and the same thing happens? We thought we’d be ok after three months after last time but-”

“What do you mean last time?” Grace frowned.

Shit. Isa froze. They hadn’t told anyone about the first time, Flo was only 9 weeks when the same thing happened. Isa flitted her eyes from Grace to Evelyn and back.

“Isa, did this happen before?” Grace asked, moving closer to Isa.

“She…she was 9 weeks and then we woke up and she w-was…” Isa couldn’t finish the sentence. Grace wrapped her arms around her once again and kissed the top of her head. “I just…” she took a deep breathe to calm her down, “I just don’t know what to do. She wants a baby so bad; we both do.”

“Well…maybe,” Evelyn was deep in thought, “maybe you try again.”

“But she might-”

“Maybe you try Isa, maybe you try to get pregnant.”


	11. Lola

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18 months later and Flo and Isa go to the park again.

(18 MONTHS LATER)

“So…”

“So?” Isa replied, teasing Florence.

“Tell me then.” Florence begged.

Isa looked at her smiling. “Maybe I will…maybe I won’t.” She teased.

Florence reached for Isa’s hand. They were strolling through the park. The sun was shining through all the gaps in the leaves of the trees they were walking under for shade.

“Isa,” Florence whined, “come on. Please, tell me. You guessed it right so you chose the name now please tell me before I hit you.” She laughed.

Isa looked up at Florence with a fake shocked face. “Hitting the mother of your baby? Florence you should be ashamed.” She laughed. She looked at Florence who was pouting at Isa with puppy eyes. “Oh fine then.” Isa said rolling her eyes. She was pushing their baby towards a bench with Florence in tow. They sat down and Isa reached to pick up their baby. She smiled at their beautiful blue eyed girl; who looked a lot like Isa. Isa kissed her on the cheek and moved up closer to Florence so they were both holding her. “Ok…so, I was thinking Lola Summers-Welch.” She said as she turned to look at Florence smiling. Florence had a huge smile on her face. “You like it?” Isa asked.

“I love it.” Florence exclaimed, still grinning at Isa. “I love you.” She said as she leaned towards Isa.

“I love you too.” Isa smiled, then kissed Flo. “So you really like the name then?” She asked.

“I love it Isa, honestly. I was really hoping you would remember it.” She kissed Isa again. “I’m so proud of you.” She smiled. Isa went red. “And I really don’t think it’s fair that you’re skinnier now than you were before you were pregnant.”

Isa laughed. “I wouldn’t really associate the word skinny with me.” She said as her finger stroked the small fine hairs on Lola’s head.

“Isa!” Florence snapped. “You are beautiful and you are skinny now don’t say things like that because I have to try and keep my hands off you for six weeks so I can’t make you feel good like that…and giving me that look is making it extremely hard.”

Isa raised her eyebrow at Flo. “I’m not making any face.” She smirked.

“You’re doing your sexy face now stop, I can’t concentrate.”

“My face is always sexy.” Isa joked. She looked back down at Lola, smiling. “She’s so gorgeous.” She said, kissing the top of her head.

“She has your eyes.” Said Florence, smiling at Isa. Florence couldn’t help but stare at Isa, who was holding Lola and talking to her with a baby voice. She would have never thought that Isa would be the maternal type but in the past two years she has wanted a baby just as much as Florence and she had done everything to make sure they could be together and have their own little family. Florence didn’t think she could feel more in love with her two girls. Isa was the absolute love of her life and now they had the most perfect baby girl. Florence kept her eyes affectionately on Isa and Lola until Isa turned her head to look at Flo.

“What?” She asked as a smile grew on her lips.

“I love you so much; both of you. You’re perfect.” She said leaning into Isa and kissing her. She then leant her head to Lola’s. “You’re both perfect.” She kissed Lola’s forehead then look back into Isa’s eyes and said “I love you” to her again.

“I love you too Florence.” She smiled and kissed her softly on her lips.


	12. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 years later. Florence + the Machine are nominated at the Brits.

\- 4 YEARS LATER -

“Welcome back to this year’s BRIT Awards…”

“Lola?”

The young blue eyed girl came running into the living room where the oldest of her mum’s was sitting on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn and a blanket. She pulled back the blanket and patted at the empty space.

“Did you brush your teeth?”

Lola nodded as she walked towards her, slid under the blanket and cuddled into Isa’s side, grabbing a handful of popcorn. “You won’t tell mummy that I’m letting you eat after you’ve brushed your teeth will you?”

“Nope!” Lola grinned before throwing a piece in the air and catching it in her mouth.

“Good girl.” Isa chuckled as she kissed her daughter on her head.

“Where’s mummy?” Lola asked looking up at Isa after a few moments of silence.

“She’ll be on in a second sweetie.” She smiled back. “Is mummy going to win?” Isa whispered.

Lola nodded. “Yep!”

“Why?”

“Because she’s beautiful and everyone loves her…but,” Lola looked up at Isa, confused, “it’s not just mummy who wins though…because you’re her machine and it’s Florence and the Machine so…so you both win.” Lola smiled, as if she’d just solved a hard puzzle that even some FATM “fans” can’t figure out.

Isa just smiled at her. “How did you get so smart?”

Lola just shrugged and wrapped her arm tightly around Isa’s waist and started watching the TV properly.

 

“This next award goes to the best British live band…and the nominees are…The XX…Daughter…Arctic Monkeys…Alt-J…and Florence + the Machine…”

“Mummy!” Lola exclaimed, pointing at the TV.

“…and the winner is…”

“Mummy, mummy, mummy, mummy…” Lola was whispering with her fingers crossed while Isa was now sitting slightly forward, holding her breathe.

“…FLORENCE AND THE MACHINE!!”

“YES!” Isa shouted, standing up with her arms raised.

“YAY, my mummies won!” Yelled Lola, with a slight high pitch scream.

Florence had stood up and was hugging Grace while Isa had now sat back down and was holding Lola so her head was on her chest. “Auntie Gracie.” Lola Smiled.

Florence made her way to the stage, hugging a few various people along the way before being handed the award and a microphone. She placed the award on the small stand, staring at it in disbelief for a few seconds before looking back up. “Um…wow! I’m not going to swear this year I promise.” She giggled. “Um, this is so amazing and I have so many people to thank so firstly to the fans, thank you so much because without you there would be now live shows so thank you for buying our albums and coming to see us live!

“Thank you to my family, my sister Gracie, who’s sitting down there, you are the best person I know and I love you so much for everything you’ve done for me. Mairead, none of this would have without you. Everyone at LuvLuvLuv, my band Chris, Rob, Mark, Tom, Rusty, my best friend Sophie, everyone who works on our live shows, all our roadies and most of all my two girls who are watching this at home. Isa, you are my Machine and I couldn’t have done any of this without you, you’re always there for me and our beautiful girl Lola. You have just made every single day for the past four years wonderful and I love you both so much. So thank you, everyone, so much.” She smiled as she raised the award in the air and left the stage.

 

Lola sat beaming at the TV. “Mummy, you won! You both won!” She squealed before turning to look at Isa. Her smile turned to a confused frown as she saw a few tears running down Isa’s cheek. “Mummy…why are you crying? You won.”

“Because…” She sniffed and wiped a few stray tears. “Because I’m happy.” She smiled.

“People cry when they’re sad not when they’re happy.” Lola said, more confused.

Isa nodded. “I am happy. They’re happy tears baby. I’m proud of mummy. So proud.” She smiled.

Lola stared at Isa’s few tears trying to comprehend what she’d just said. After a few moments she leaned forward and kissed Isa’s tears away before hugging her tightly and resting her head on Isa’s chest once again. “Ok…can I stay up to see mummy please?”

“Of course baby.” Isa smiled, resting her cheek on the top of Lola’s head and shutting her eyes.

*

Florence came in quietly, walking straight to the living room where she could hear the TV that was still on. She cracked the door open and peeked in; smiling at what she saw. She walked all the way in to the room and stood quietly in front of the sofa where Isa was lying with Lola tightly in her arms; both facing Florence. She leaned down and brushed a stray hair from Lola’s face and tucked it behind her ear before kissing her forehead. Lola stirred slightly and slowly opened her eyes to Florence who was now kneeling down in front of her with her fingers still lightly brushing her cheek.

“Mummy.” She whispered, with a smile.

“Hey baby girl.” Flo grinned. “You want to wake up mummy for me?”

Lola nodded smiling then rolled around to face Isa. “Mummy’s back.” She whispered slightly, tracing circles on Isa’s cheek. Isa who, until four years ago, was normally a deep sleeper, woke instantly with a slight jolt before seeing Florence and smiling.

“Hey sleepy.” Flo giggled.

“What are you doing? The BRIT’s hasn’t even finished yet.” Isa said, wrapping an arm around Flo’s neck to pull her into a hug as Flo shrugged.

“I missed my girls.” She said with a smile as she pulled back to look into Isa’s eyes and kiss her.

“Ew, mummies! Stop!” Lola laughed.

Florence laughed before looking at Lola. “I’ve got something for you.” Florence slowly moved one of her arms from behind her back which, in its hand, was a BRIT award. Lola grinned. “I won it for you, like I promised.” Flo beamed, thankful that she had in fact won in as she had promised.

“Yay mummies!” Lola squealed, clapping her small hands together. “Can I sleep in your bed tonight pleeaassee?” She begged.

“Well…” Florence looked at Isa who just shrugged then looked back at Lola who was doing her puppy eyes. “Oh, fine then.” She laughed.

Isa smiled then got off the sofa, scooped up Lola and carried her upstairs.

*

Lola had already fallen asleep in the middle of the bed by the time Florence had taken off her dress and make-up and put on one of her oversized t-shirts to sleep in.

She walked round to her side of the bed and slid under the duvet; laying on her side with an arm around Lola and slightly resting it on Isa, who was smiling at her.

“I’m so proud of you.” She said.

“Well, that award isn’t just mine you know.”

“I know…but still.” She placed a hand on Florence’s cheek and leaned over to kiss her; which proved difficult with Lola in between them. “Get the feeling there’s something between us?” She joked.

Florence laughed before looking down at their daughter and brushing stray hairs off her face. “She’s so beautiful.”

“I know…you should of seen her get all excited when you won earlier.” Isa chuckled. “She even got excited seeing Grace on the TV.”

“I’m not surprised, those two are like sisters…it feels weird that she doesn’t have one.”

“Have what?” Isa asked.

“A sister, maybe it’s just cause I’m so close to Grace.” Florence sighed slightly.

“Well…” Isa looked down at Lola then back into Florence’s eyes. “Why not give her one…?” She said, raising an eyebrow.

“So, have another baby?” Flo said, staring back into Isa’s eyes; thinking about it. Her feelings started to tug at the corners of her mouth as they un-straightened into a wide grin. “Okay.” She smiled.

“Okay?”

“Okay.” Florence nodded, laughing. “Let’s have another baby.” She cupped Isa’s face and let her thumbs brush softly on Isa’s lips. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” She said, as meaningful as she could. She smiled widely then leaned in to kiss Florence before falling asleep with her arms entangled with the two people’s that she loved the most.


End file.
